Description: The goals of the Community Outreach and Education Program (COEP) at the Center in Urban environmental Health are to develop and conduct educational programs for community residents and specific target groups, to facilitate community based research that identifies environmental agents affecting health and addresses local community needs, and to facilitate intervention trials to alter behavior. To accomplish these goals the COEP has recently added a research technician and a community coordinator to an existing staff that includes a Director, Co-Director and Project Manager. The COEP focuses on three major health issues, including cancer, lead poisoning and pulmonary disease. These 0utreach goals are well-coordinated with and reflective of Center research themes. The major accomplishments include: 1) the development of a Resource Center for parents concerned about lead exposure in their children; 2) a cohesive educational program that includes a sustained teacher training institute, a course for doctoral and masters students on environmental outreach and a partnership with Maryland Public television to produce videos; and, 3) a series of assessments of indoor air quality in federal office buildings and schools. In many cases the projects were developed in response to concerns and requests from community groups, particularly those involving air quality evaluation. The COEP has a substantial level of interaction with community based organizations and has developed partnerships to facilitate research, gather information and data and to provide educational resources and programs. A notable collaboration with the South Baltimore Community Environmental Partnership was initiated in 1997. The COEP has become increasingly involved with the Partnership. The Center has contributed to the partnership by inviting speakers to an environmental symposium and providing funds to maintain the neighborhood office that serves as a meeting place for partnership activities. Seven communitybased prevention and education Centers are being established in minority communities and educational topics are being developed. The application also details participation of the COEP in community events such as health fairs and an Urban Earth Day, that raise awareness of environmental health issues and provide an opportunity to distribute pamphlets and informative materials. A significant accomplishment of the COEP was the hosting of a town meeting entitled: 'Baltimore Speaks Out About Environment and Health', in 1999.